Selene Porte
Selene was born in the cold taiga of northern Taemar, in a tribe, her mother was named Delphina, who was 16 at the time of her birth, her father's name was Carilo, who was 34 at the time of her birth. Her father was leader to the tribe, which already gave her a lot of responsibility. According to her father, she was born with a smile, but shortly after her birth, her mother died of childbirth. Her father instantly put the blame on Selene, and left her to be cared for by a young tribal woman. According to the young woman, she was a girl filled with zeal, always trying to venture around the tribe and outside, too, but she wasn't welcome there. A Taemarian village nearby hated the tribe. Once when Selene was venturing outside, they pelted her with pebbles, pinecones, and anything else they could find, they even had a dog sent after her, she still has the bite mark on her upper arm. She was driven to a river nearby, where she almost drowned before she was saved by her father, who happened to be nearby. When she asked what he was doing nearby, he would threaten to hit her then sent her away. She never dared to step outside the walls of the tribe again. She was at the age of four, another tribe came to visit, in this, were two boys by the name of Arthfael and Dylan. The three became friends almost immediately, so fast that the tribes thought they could reunite them under one name. But, one thing led to another, and her father got drunk and got in a fight with the other leader, making them clear out the next morning, taking Arthfael and Dylan with them. After that incident, her uncle Kaze snapped, and Selene witnessed first-hand her uncle trying to turn her clan into an independent kingdom, requesting land from Taemar, but with many refusals, he threatened to go to war with, but Taemar could absolutely destroy the tribe, but that didn't stop him. Nothing happened for the next 7 years until she turned twenty-two, when her tribe was attacked by something unidentified, only because it couldn't be seen. Only one death occured that night, her father. That would mean the tribe leadership would pass on to her. She couldn't take that kind of responsibility, so she fled south, like a coward. A four and a half month trip by foot, and it was treacherous. There were wild animals in Northwind, that did not respond well to seeing a human. And she spent the walk from Terresol to Aradia on a fractured leg. She rested in Araedia until her wounds healed, then boarded a ship. She eventually came to the Southern Isles, and there she struggled to find a job, first, she was a waitress in a small tavern, she was identified as the eye-candy waitress, but she didn't know what that meant at the time, as she was still learning the language that most people spoke. Soon she came to serve as a squire under Alexander Porte. After a month, she fell for him, and confessed her feelings. She lives in Terresol with Alexander, her now husband. She is also pregnant, with twins.